1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid propellant guns utilizing a differential piston to provide continued or regenerative injection of propellant into the combustion chamber.
2. Prior Art
This invention is an improvement of the invention disclosed in Ser. No. 840,074, filed Oct. 6, 1977 by M. Bulman. Ser. No. 840,074 discloses a liquid propellant gun system having an annular differential piston journaled for telescopic movement with respect to an annular control valve and to the chamber of the firing bore. Reference should be made to Ser. No. 840,074, hereby incorporated by reference, for structure not shown in this disclosure.